mistress of hell
by Tacardadiac14c99
Summary: <html><head></head>Aylana is Asuna's older sister. She like Kirito becomes a solo player. What will happen when she becomes the mistress of hell. One of the strongest players in SAO. And what happens when SAO becomes real?</html>


**Summary :**

**What happens when you don't have to worry about your real life body. What if the nerve gear was a transporter that replaces your body with a digital one. so everything is 100% real, and you don't feel pain, you don't bleed and you have healing regenerating skills. Your life becomes the avatar in SAO. Surviving becomes everything. Player killers become just killers, still with cursors and stuff. (still like a game, but people don't worry about their body's in hospitals, when you die you die for real.) (still with skills like in the anime/ comics) **

**When the two sisters; Aylana and Asuna Yuki decide to log in on SAO they get transported to another World on the Floating Castle Aincrad. Now fighting to survive they have to get to floor ****200**** to return to their families. They won't be stuck in there for 2 years like in the Anime. They'll be stuck there for much longer, maybe forever.**

**This story follows Aylana, How she becomes one of the powerhouses in clearing the game. A solo-player with unique skills. Called the Mistress of Hell, she battles all 200 floors with the lead team, to go home… ''I will never give up, I will rise to the power of my own will, and I WILL SURVIVE THIS DEATHGAME!... Let them come…, I will slaughter all monsters, I will defeat my enemies, and I will see my family reunited… Let them burn, burn in the demonic fire when I send them to hell… I am ready, LET THIS DEATHGAME BEGIN!''**

''Asuna, get up! I got it!''

Immediately my little sister wakes up ''You got It?''

''Indeed I did'' I say proudly. I open my bag and show her the two copies of the newly released game; Sword Art Online.

''Oh my god! You really got it'' she screams.

''did you expect anything less?''

''No of course not Aylana, after all you did stand in line for 2 nights in a row to get them for us'' she said.

''that's because I am the best sister ever!'' I say to her.

''well let's not exaggerate'' Asuna smiles.

''Pfft, I you really think that way, I should give this to Kiara. She really wanted one too but she couldn't get it because she went to her mother this weekend.'' I say walking away.

''wait! I didn't mean it''

''Oh really?'' I grin. ''Then who is the best sister ever?'' I ask.

''You are Aylana. Please you know I love you! Please give it to me!'' Asuna begs.

''well because you are my favourite sister'' I say handing it over.

''I am your only sister'' she remarks.

''well enough talking, Lets go play!'' I scream. I walk to my bed next to Asuna's (Yes, we are sharing a room even though we have plenty of room in our house) and plug in the game disc.

''ready Asuna?'' I ask.

''ready! Ready Aylana?''

''you bet! Asuna''

''Okay on the count of three'' I say.

''one…two…Three!''

''Link start!'' we both say in unison.

Language: Japanese

I put all the settings just right before going into the game.

Customize Character.

I put in the age at 18, female, long purple hair… and I put in height, looks and everything else until I was satisfied.

Username:

I type in the name; Persephone (wife of hades (king of the underworld))

Are you sure you want this username?

Yes.

Suddenly there was a bright light, and my body felt strange, it stung like I was dissolving, but it wasn't painful. So I ignored it, and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I was in Aincrad. Thousands of people were logging in because everywhere were people showing up. I couldn't believe how real all of this felt, it was almost too real…

I looked around and saw a person with the username; Asuna. And in that moment the palm of my hand hits my face. Who the heck uses his/her real name in a game? Well at least I'll always know who she is.

''Asuna!, over here'' I yell.

She turns around and sees me waving. Asuna runs over at me.

''hey sis, can you believe how awesome this looks'' she asks me.

''I wouldn't believe it if I weren't seeing it with my own eyes'' I smile.

''well let's not linger around little sister, let's see what this game is made of'' I say. We lock arms and walk toward a boar field.

''by the way, you used your real name? that's a pretty dumb move if you want to stay anonymous'' I say to her.

''what?, oh, I didn't really think about that'' she admitted.

''well it could be worse, at least it wasn't our last name too''

''exactly'' she said chipper.

''so why did you choose Persephone?'' she asks.

''hmm, don't know. She's the wife of Hades. King of the underworld, and she has a decent gamer name'' I say.

We arrived at the field with boars. I looked at them and saw their stats: Frenzy Boar, level 1.

''before we attack, we should look how to attack it'' I say to Asuna.

She nodded, and she opened her menu.

After we read how to use a sword skill, we decided to try it.

''okay Asuna, you have to take a battle stance, and you must feel the energy building up in your sword. To use it just release it and attack'' I say.

She takes a battle stand, and concentrates. Her weapon starts to glow, meaning that the sword skill is activated. After a second she charges forward and kills a Frenzy boar.

''Yes, you did it! It looked awesome how quick you were'' I compliment her.

''oh my god, it was so much fun, almost addicting'' she said.

''well I wanna try now, but first what did you get?'' I ask.

''Oh I got a boar tusk, and some Col'' Asuna said.

''Col is probably money in this game''

She nods.

''well now it's my turn!'' I yell.

I already see my target. Take a battle stance, focus my energy, and attack. The boar shattered when I sliced through his body.

I look at the things I got from killing it. 15 XP , 1 boar tusk, 3 Col. I click on the accept button and the window closed. That's how we spend most of the time on this game. Reading how to use everything, and trying. We found out we didn't feel any pain, we did grow hungry in the game, and some other stuff.

Mostly that Asuna is a speed attacker. Bringing more than one hit in on the target. I stayed in my place to focus my power in one hit, quick and powerful. This way we learned that we were different kind of players.

After 3 hours we decided to stop for today. So we opened our menu and searched for the logout button.

''Aylana, can you find the logout button?'' Asuna asked.

I searched but I couldn't find it anywhere. The logout button was gone!

''no it should be there, where is it?''

At that moment a blinding light engulfed us. We appeared on a plaza, and everywhere were people appearing, like they just entered the game.

''this must be a forced teleport'' I say to Asuna.

When everyone was here, the sky turned red, and a giant robed faceless figure appeared.

Everything went silent…

''Hello, I am Akihiko Kayaba, creator of the nerve gear, and the game; Sword Art Online. Now, many people have noticed that the logout button is gone from their game-menu. This is not a bug, I repeat this is not a bug.''

That's when people began yelling and commenting at the figure, some people tried to leave, but slammed into a force field, keeping everyone inside.

The figure began talking again.

''you don't have a logout button because you won't leave this place. People from the outside can't log you out either, because your real body isn't in your world anymore. It is digitalized and put into this game, this way when you die you will die also in real live. Some have tried jumping off Aincrad, thinking they would respawn, unfortunality we have lost already 213 players.''

-He showed us the news, and how we disappeared, everywhere in the world people were panicking because their child or friend or wife/husband was missing. They were warning people from using the nervegear-

The figure continued;

''you must ask yourself the question right now, Why? Why did Akihiko Kayaba creator of the nervegear do this?. Well the answer is simple; I wanted to create a world to my liking, a world I dreamed of.''

''the only way is to defeat the boss in the boss room on each floor. You are currently on floor 1. Make it to level 200 and you clear the game, freeing yourself and everyone else in this world. Before you can leave I left you something in everyone's inbox.''

I opened my inbox and saw that it was a mirror. I clicked on it and it appeared in my hand. _''this is really strange''. _I looked at it and the mirror lighted up. It happened everywhere around me…

When the light faded, I looked at Asuna to check up on her. Only to see her really standing there, looking exactly like how she normally does. ''If she looks exactly like that, that means…''

I looked at myself and saw my own body standing there. **(she has a bob haircut, orange-brown hair like Asuna, brown eyes and full lips. It was her 17 year old body, her body was like a hourglass. Very feminine. PS. She is 2 years older than Asuna, so Asuna is 15 years old)**

''Aylana? How is this possible?'' she asked.

''well we did get sucked into a game and our body's digitalized'' I say.

When the figure disappeared all hell broke loose. Everyone stormed out, desperate to get to quest and gain XP. I wanted to do the same but first I had to get Asuna out of here.

''Asuna, stand up. We have to get out of here'' I say trying to pull her up.

''why?, were stuck in here forever, were going to die here'' she cried.

''we won't be stuck in here forever Asuna, and I won't let you die. I will protect you I promise'' I look her into the eyes.

''now please get up, we have to go'' I say.

Asuna got hesitantly up. Leaning in to help her, we slowly walked away.

-Wednesday, 20 November, 2022-

Two weeks have passes and Asuna still hasn't stopped crying. I try to be there for her but I have to do quests to get money, so we can stay at the inn. I am level 8 right now, and I am still in the Village of Beginning. I just go back from a quest, and bought some food.

I walked back to the inn, went to Asuna's room and just when I wanted to enter she opened the door, she stepped out. She had a determined look on her face.

''hey Asuna, do you feel any better?'' I asked concerned.

''yeah, thanks Aylana for everything. You've taken care of me for 2 weeks now and I haven't thanked you yes, so now I have'' she said.

''yeah sure no biggie, I know you'd do the same''

''So I was thinking, maybe we could start levelling up? Asuna said.

I had to blink a few times. Did I hear it right? She wanted to become stronger? What was with the sudden change of heart?

''Aylana? Hello?''

''Oh! Sorry. Sure we could but what's with the change of heart?'' I ask.

''I decided to become stronger, so we can clear this game'' she said.

''Well good to hear that, I did some quest to pay for this inn so I am some levels above you already''

''well that only makes it saver for me'' Asuna smiled.

''I suppose it does'' I smiled back.

So after we ate the food that I brought, we went out to the hunting fields. I have to admit that Asuna was doing great, she was already lvl 5 after 1 hour.

''why don't we go into the forest?'' Asuna asked me.

''because it is a higher level area. The monsters in there should be around lvl 10.''

''well you are lvl 8 so you should be fine, and I can help you'' Asuna said.

''and what if you get in danger? What would I do? I promised to protect you Asuna'' I said.

''I know but please, if we go in we'll lvl up faster. Please do it for me?'' Asuna begged. She put up big eyes and pouted a bit. I tried to ignore her but when tears appeared in the corners of her eyes I gave in.

''fine, fine, we'll go in'' I say.

''Okay let's go!'' she said happily.

''I really hate you when you use that face, and fake tears'' I grumble.

''I know, but it works every time'' Asuna smiled.

And with that we walked into the forest.

The first monster we saw was a lvl 9 dire wolf. I tapped Asuna's shoulder and pointed at the wolf. I made a sign that I was going to battle it, and walked towards it leaving Asuna behind.

I made sure that I was precisely on the right spot to attack. took a battle stance and immediately attacked. The wolf was blown back a bit and lost 35% of it health. Quickly loading on another strike called strike of divided power, I attacked again this time it lost 50% of its health, leaving 15%. I attacked this time without using a skill and it dealt 13% damage. I wanted to deal the final blow, when another wolf struck me from behind.

Biting me in my arm and ripping its nails trough me. I lost health at a rapid speed and I needed to do something soon. Looking at my health bar I had 65% health left. I loaded up some energy and attacked the new wolf, over and over till he was gone. Now turning towards the other wolf with 2% life left, I decided to give Asuna some XP.

''Asuna, this wolf has only 2 life points left, come here and finish him'' I shouted.

In a flash the wolf shattered before my eyes. Asuna standing next to me.

Congratulations you've levelled up! You are now lvl 10! Was my message.

Congratulations you've levelled up! You are now lvl 6! Was Asuna's message.

And that's how we continued the almost the whole day.

-Congratulations you've levelled up! You are now lvl 11!

-Congratulations you've levelled up! You are now lvl 12! Learned a new skill!

-Congratulations you've levelled up! You are now lvl 13!

-Congratulations you've levelled up! You are now lvl 14!

-Congratulations you've levelled up! You are now lvl 15! Learned a new skill!

Asuna was levelling up really fast too.

-Congratulations you've levelled up! You are now lvl 7! Learned a new skill!

-Congratulations you've levelled up! You are now lvl 8!

-Congratulations you've levelled up! You are now lvl 9!

-Congratulations you've levelled up! You are now lvl 10!

-Congratulations you've levelled up! You are now lvl 11!

-Congratulations you've levelled up! You are now lvl 12! Learned a new skill!

That's when it happened…

Asuna and I were finishing up for today. We completed the Wolf hunt quest we accepted in the village, and we were about to go home when Asuna saw it.

''Look Persephone! It looks like it's some kind of wolf'' Asuna said pointing at it.

''I don't know Asuna, maybe we should just leave it alone'' I said. It was not that I was afraid, but something was wrong with it, so I didn't want any surprises.

''well, If you don't go I'll go'' Asuna said.

''please don't'' I begged ''you've already have killed enough wolves. Why don't we just leave, okay?'' I asked.

''well, I am gonna go attack it. I'll catch up with you 'kay?'' She asked.

''whatever, just hurry up'' I say. I walk away from Asuna heading out of the forest.

I was barely gone when I hear Asuna scream. Not hesitating I run towards the sound.

When I arrive I see my worst fear. Asuna is lying on the ground paralyzed by fear because of the monster before her. The Demon Wolf, Lvl 25!

''Asuna get out of the way!'' I scream. I launch a barrage of attacks but it doesn't seem to hurt him much. I quickly try to grab a teleport crystal but I have only one. only one would get out of here…

''_I have to save her, I have to save my little sister'' _

''Asuna listen to me, here is a teleport crystal. Use it to get away'' I say handing it to her. She tries to speak to refuse me but I cut her off. ''you have to get out of here Asuna, you have to live. Without you here I would kill myself'' I say.

Her eyes widen when she heard me. ''no.., no we have to get out of this together'' she stumbles. ''I only have one crystal Asuna, please go'' I say as I push the crystal in her hand.

''you can do this Asuna, I believe in you. You can get stronger in here, but never forget who you really are'' I say. Tears were welling up in my eyes when I was talking. Asuna was crying to, sobbing not wanting me to leave. But I had to do something.

''hey big ugly wolf! Yeah you! Come at me!'' I say before running off into the woods with the wolf behind me.

I was running fast knowing that the wolf was right behind me. I kept on running till I fell down a hole. The wolf was coming in closer, and closer. Never feeling this scared before I tried to run but the wolf attacked.

My health bar was only at 65% after just one hit.

Flashes of Asuna came to my thoughts, on my last moments. _''wait what?, these weren't my last moments. I wouldn't just go down without a fight, So stand up and Fight!''_

That was the boost that I needed, because a new character developed called Devils Mistress.

''Activate, Devils Mistress!'' I yelled. And immediately a huge power surge came through me, making me feel invincible. I also had weird equipment.

''skill activate, Flames of Hellish Fire!'' flames gathered around me, boosting my strength speed, everything. I gathered my powers and used a sword skill to attack the wolf.

To my amazement the wolf lost 75% of its life bar. It bared it fangs at me, and struck. Waiting to shatter in pieces I saw that it had done no damage. So not waiting for another time I killed the Demon Wolf that was 10 levels above me.

The moment it shattered I got a message in my screen;

Congratulations, you defeated the demon wolf below level 16! You can become more powerful. Become the Mistress of hell and you shall receive the powers you just used. They shall grow with you and you will be in permanent form. Accept and you'll be one of the most powerful players.

Do you accept?

Yes.

The power surge was amazing, even better than before. I felt my stats rise, armour change till all there was standing, was me in Demon Armour.

Now I was the mistress of hell and nobody could stop me.

''I will never give up, I will rise to the power of my own will, and I WILL SURVIVE THIS DEATHGAME!... Let them come…, I will slaughter all monsters, I will defeat my enemies, and I will see my family reunited… Let them burn, burn in the demonic fire when I send them to hell… I am ready, LET THIS DEATHGAME BEGIN!''


End file.
